Morgana
|englishva= }} Morgana is a playable character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Playable Character; Magician Cooperation **Persona 5 (Manga): Major Character **Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Major Character Design Morgana appears as a predominantly black cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip who wears a yellow collar. Morgana has the ability to shapeshift into an anthropomorphic and biped form with a large head and eyes, where the collar turns into a yellow bandana in addition to gaining a utility belt. Morgana lacks any visible cat whiskers in his anthropomorphic form. Personality Morgana is a cat who dislikes being thought of as nothing more than just a cat. Despite his feminine name, he is in fact male, and constantly attempts to be more masculine than he naturally is. Morgana can seem incomprehensible at times. Profile ''Persona 5 Morgana is a mysterious, shapeshifting cat-like creature that joins the protagonist in his heists. Despite predominantly taking the form of a cat, Morgana is irritated when called a "cat." Morgana can change into a variety of other forms, including a van the Phantom Thieves use as transportation (though he cannot create air conditioning, which becomes a problem when entering the desert-based Futaba Palace). Morgana becomes interested in the protagonist and Ryuji after meeting them. Morgana decides to teach them about the other side and to watch the protagonist due to an interest in his power. Morgana is unsure of their origins and seeks answers. Morgana dislikes being seen as a cute cat and wishes to be viewed as manly, resulting in the persona Zorro's masculine appearance. Morgana is able to shapeshift into a vehicle. At the end of the game, it is revealed that Morgana was created by Igor to assist the protagonist in their journey, after he was imprisoned and replaced by Yaldabaoth. Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers To be written. Battle Quotes *"It's time to show my stuff!" (Using Slingshots) Gallery by Shigenori Soejima |File:Futaba by Kei.jpg|Illustration of Morgana and Futaba by Kei |File:P5 illustration by Rokuro.png|Illustration of Morgana, the Protagonist, Ryuji, Anne, and Yusuke by Rokuro Saito |File:P5 released art.jpg| |File:P5 portrait of Morgana.png|Morgana's portrait |File:P5 Morgana.png|Morgana in the first trailer |File:Morgana_cat.png|Morgana as a normal cat |File:Screenshot_(279).png|Morgana being carried in the protagonist's bag. |File:Takemi Tae Office.jpg|Tae Takemi and the protagonist in her office, with Morgana visible in his school bag |File:P5 Morgana's All-Out Attack finishing touch.jpg|All-Out Attack finishing touch |File:P5 Morgana unnamed Persona.jpg|Morgana's Persona Zorro }} Trivia * Morgana appeared at 2016 E3 to promote Persona 5. * Atlus created a real life Morgana-bus.http://img.p-ch.jp/libimg/06424eb09ba66e68a4fa67fee6ff8b9bad7f.jpg * Morgana's actual gender was initially made ambiguous. The name itself is traditionally used for females and the character is performed by female voice talents in both the Japanese and English versions. However, in the Japanese version, in the beginning of the story when the names of all party members are concealed, Morgana is addressed as "voice like a teenage boy". Morgana also displays etiquette of a gentleman via "lady first" formality and addressing female allies with the more respectful honorific of "dono" (loosely genderfree equivalent of "milord" or "milady") in the Japanese version. Morgana's initial Persona Zorro is male even though few other major human characters in the series possess Personas of opposite gender or even genderlessness. In the final game, after defeating first target in the subway, Anne asks if Morgana is a boy or girl, to which Morgana identifies as male. * Morgana is the only playable character to be able to summon a Persona without requiring a Mask. Morgana's head has the appearance of a mask. * Morgana's code name is a direct reference of Monā, the mascot cat created by textboard users. * Morgana is the second Magician to specialize in Wind magic rather than Fire, the first being Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4. * Despite Morgana's opposition to be treated like a cat, Morgana explains a cat transforming into a bus is something engraved into (Japanese) people's mind, indirectly referencing the from the anime movie directed by Hayao Miyazaki. * Morgana's "cat bus" form is based on the . * Just like Teddie, Morgana is seeking answers to their origins. * Morgana can wear Aigis and Teddie outfits as DLC. * Morgana is the first Navigator that can do fighting and navigation at same time. Before Futaba joins, if Morgana is knocked out in battle he does not faint. Instead, he runs away to the back stage and becomes the Navigator. Any party member can still use any revival item or skill on him and put him back on front row. * When Morgana is transformed into a mouse in battle he will make noise reminiscent of who is also voiced by Ikue Ōtani. Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Allies